In Sickness and In Health
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: Velstadt is injured in battle against the Giants and brought back to Drangleic Castle to heal. Unfortunately, his injuries are worse than originally feared, confining the Aegis to his bed. Raime vows to stay by him until he is recovered. No matter what the cost to the war.


Velstadt crouched, recovering his energy as the giant collapsed behind him. Taking a sip of his last Estus Flask, he enjoyed it's refreshing taste. Sweat trickled down his brow as he leaned against his hammer for support. The other giants were still marching on. The strange beasts didn't seem to ever rest, this made them problematic on a number of levels. The soldiers needed to rest otherwise, they wouldn't be able to fight. They had tried shifts but found it ineffective when the change over happened due to the casualties incurred. They'd lost so many to the swinging arms and stamping feet of the giants that wasting more lives was pointless, the idea was scrapped only a few days after it was introduced.

Standing up tall he spotted a taller, darker giant and cursed, the fort would not hold against another one of them, defeating the last one had been difficult enough with close to a thousand men but now the numbers dwindled closer to a hundred. Most of the men who had died were little more than farmers who chose to fight instead of fleeing after they lost everything. Innocent victims of this brutal war. A war that could have been avoided.

He felt a sudden heaviness in his heart, another area would be lost to the Giants now. They would have to pull back and leave this crumbling, decayed fort that had been their home. He called to the men to retreat. A grim tone filled the air as a boulder came smashing down.

"Take care of the men Captain, I will kill some of these beasts to give you time" he called out to his only remaining officer, a young man of no more than twenty. The rank of captain had been forced upon him rather suddenly but he took it well. The soldier dashed off rounding up survivors as Velstadt turned back towards the lumbering Giants

Stepping forwards he swung his hammer at the leg of the closest giant, hearing the metal impact the flesh with a sickening crunch. The Giant howled in pain and flung its arms at him clearly trying to bowl him over.

Stepping aside Velstadt tutted "You really are stupid aren't you" Raising his arm he called upon his miracles to create a Lightning Spear. He released it, hurling it at the Giant's head. It collided, sending the Giant collapsing to the floor. He nimbly stepped over its arm and continued forwards until a gigantic fist collided with him sending him soaring backward into the fort's wall.

Velstadt cried out in pain as his back slammed into the wall at full force. His hammer lay on the ground where the giant's fist had connected with him. Mentally, the Aegis checked himself over, his armour had a small crater punched in it and breathing hurt. He prayed that his ribs were unbroken, he wouldn't make it back to the next post if they were.

His head was also ringing from where it had slammed into the wall. A piece of rubble fell on his leg from the creaking stone floor above. Shoving it off Velstadt dragged himself away through the fort. He'd come back for his hammer. His leg hurt too much to stand and each breath stung his chest. Something warm was flowing down his face, he didn't want to stop and check what it was. Up ahead the soldiers were walking away.

Summoning the last of his strength, he called up a lightning spear and hurled it in front of the group. They stopped, surprised to see the Aegis clinging to a post to remain upright. The captain gestured to two of the men and they charged forward, catching Velstadt as a black fog enveloped the golden knight. The two knights staggered back under the added weight of Velstadt.

The captain let out a low whistle "Those giants have beaten him well and truly, Clarke, Gwenhold, Bones and Bruiser. Clear a cart, we ride for Drangleic"

Raime watched from his tower as a group of soldiers approached the castle, another royal soldier had been hurt on the front line. He sighed, this was becoming too much of a regular occurrence. He should head down to give orders, Velstadt has left him in charge of the planning, claiming the Raven was better at it than him.

Raime reached the courtyard in a few minutes, just as the stretcher reached the top of the steps. From his position, he could just see the helm of the soldier. Its shape was familiar to him. His breath caught in his throat, it was Velstadt lying on that stretcher. What monster had bested his friend? The Aegis's armour was dented and broken. The biggest concern for Raime was the massive dent in his brother's chest plate, how had a Giant punched him that hard to dent the armour.

He reached out a trembling hand "Brother, can you hear me, what happened?"

Velstadt let out a small groan and tried to reach for Raime. Pain covering the small area of his face that was visible.

"Sir, we must get him to the tent. He needs a healer now" A soldier placed a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him away from Velstadt's prone form and towards the castle.

The soldier didn't release him until they were safely outside his room "I will send a messenger with word as soon as his condition changes. He'll need you to be strong for him" He tried to resist as Velstadt was carried off in the opposite direction.

Raime hadn't cried since he was a boy but as he sat in his room alone the tears threatened to pour out despite his emotionless face. One of the people he cared most about was injured. A single tear managed to escape his control and ran down his cheek. What if Velstadt died? Who would become the new right hand of Vendrick? He sighed, he was the left hand of King Vendrick. Why was he getting so worried over this, Velstadt was a strong warrior, but the damage to his armour was major.

A loud knock at the door caused Raime to straighten.

"Enter" He called out, mentally preparing himself for the news to come.  
A young woman entered carrying a tray.

She set it beside him and curtsied

"Vendrick ordered that you eat to keep your strength up. He's excused you from duties until you are happy with Velstadt's condition"

He smiled and picked up the bread, it was fresh and warm. Just what he woman turned and left, leaving him to eat in peace.


End file.
